lost_cities_keeperfandomcom-20200215-history
User blog:CustardBursts/Impersonations!
Hey guys! So @Cath, @Person, and I have decided to impersonate eachother by writing a paragraph each. Please vote down below in the polls which story you like best! OPTION A: Gildie impersonating @CouncillorPenguin: Hi, I like to pretend I’m a penguin but I’m actually a Dumbo octopus, and EVERYONE knows that. I learned English from my stepcousin’s wife’s aunt’s pet monkey, who’s suprisingly smart for a pet monkey. Who would think that a monkey could have the strength and stamina to steal a dictionary and read it as a bedtime story? I live in the Arctic, you know, just to keep up my reputation of being a Lonely penguin. I’m lonely because there are no penguins in the arctic. I like to pretend I’m a penguin, but you never tell, kids, you never can tell. Let this be a lesson, kids - don’t believe everything you hear. Never >:3 And you did it yet again! You believed I was a good octopus pretending to be a penguin. Nope, I’m an EVIL OCTOPUS PRETENDING TO BE A PENGUIN! MUAAAAAAAAAAAAHAHAHAHAA I HAVE TRICKED YOU YET AGAIN YOU GULLIBLE SOUL DON’T EVER UNDERESTIMATE THE POWER OF AN EVIL OCTOPUS I SHALL COME TO YOU WHEN YOU ARE ASLEEP AND I WILL FILL YOUR DREAMS WITH EVIL OCTOPENGUINS TAKING OVER THE WORLD AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHAHAHAAA I WILL TAKE OVER THE WORLD AND IM AN EVIL GENIUS AND I HAVE A 437285927598472598275982759842759827549875285748932 PAGE BOOKLET WITH THE WAY I’M GOING TO TAKE OVER THE WORLD AND YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA SOON YOU WILL SEE IT… I WILL ACHIEVE MY GOAL YOU JUST WAIT AND SEEEEEEE…. >:DDDDThank you for attending the LonelyPenguin show, you may return to your abodes. And remember, I will come to you……….. >:) - - - - - - - OPTION B: Catherine impersonating @CouncillorPenguin: So… where I begin. Well, let’s start at beginning. I was born to mommy penguin in very cold place but she left me and now I’m lonely. But itz ok because humans brought this thing called I think WIFIH. And I stole one of their compootears and joined a chat thing for book fans and I’ve never read a book before don’t ask me why i can read to chat so im just pretending to have read this book series but don’t tell. Anyway, it turns out this WIFIH thing can do lots of stuff, like watch shwos… ABOUT PENGUINS. Like, so coolio. But why I want to know is why the humans have never stopped to say hi if they’re filming us like how RUDE. But anyway this compootear can also do stuff like “Google.” And there’s like all of this information about stuff you can find. And the stuff on penguins is ALL WRONG. We ARE NOT THAT STUPID. I LEARNED TO WRITE WITHOUT KNOWING HOW TO READ. But the Google place also has lots of stuff I don’t understand (but I’m still smart!) Like, waht is “zoo?” I Google what zoo was and it said that public people come to look at animals? Including penguins?? Now I wonder if it GOOD that human not say hi, bcase they might have done other stuff too!! Like zoo me!!! But maybe if I was zoo I wouldn’t be so lonely… THAT IS THE SOLUTION TO LONELY. I AM GO TO GET CAPTURED AND BE PUT IN ZOOO. - - - - - - - OPTION C: Eva (Me) impersonating @a ghost kenric (aka me failing and doing myself): im pretty amazing guys. And just an fyi, do not mess with me today cuz im pretty tired so like yuhh. Anyways, not tryna flex but guess who got yeezys? dope. Ur gurl right here. Anyways i bought an xs cause like, im so trendy but then my lambo drowned so like ur gurl’s sad. Anyways im like mentally dating shawn mendes cause like WHAT A HAWTIEEEEE. like just look at his totes gorge face, i just cant even. Omg its like, not okay, someone call the hospital. K so like, back to what i was saying, i took a lit pic for insta and then my xr broke cuz i had wayy to many lit selfies so like yah. K so i was catching up on the og trends cause like yah and then this rando comes up and totes messes up my selfie, like what the actual bleh. K so then like, i spent my usual time searching up my bae shawnie and then my lil bro comes in and im like, i cant even w/ u rn, just like, get out of my face. And u will so not, like, believe my day, its been totes terrible. I like, just cant. But i got a new tesla and it was like, so dope. Then my dog bites my gucci slides, like bruh, just nah fam. Woah thats like, so much tea sis’ i can like not, its like so sus. Tbh, I am like so trendy and got jb merch like yah. Anyways so there was this car that was like skrting way to fast for ur gorl so im like ‘can u like, not?’ but its like they dont like, care that their skrt was making my selfies look bad. Omggg like shady much? Like, be jelly fam. Been through some bad stuff but like, im a savage now so like, yuh. Aint no budget when im on set, if i like it then thats what i get. Squad out - - - - - - - Who's impersonation was your favourite? Option A: Person impersonating Lonely Penguin Option B: Cath impersonating Lonely Penguin Option C: Eva impersonating Ghost Category:Blog posts